The present invention relates to gutters and lights supports. Specifically, the present invention provides a gutter with a second channel to house string lights.
Decorating the exterior of a dwelling with string lights is a classic winter holiday tradition. These string lights are often hung from the gutters of the dwelling to outline the dwelling with light. Unfortunately, these lights must be taken down a month or two after they are hung. That processes usually involves a dwelling owner traversing up and down an unstable ladder while carrying a handful of string lights. Therefore, a need exists for a gutter having a means to retain and protect decorative string lights year around.
Several devices have been proposed to retain and protect string lights on the exterior of a dwelling. One such device teaches an elongated housing having apertures, wherein the elongated housing has a light strip disposed therein. Another device teaches a rain gutter illumination system disposed within an interior oriented flange. These devices, however, fail to disclose a gutter having a second inverted channel having apertures disposed in an outer vertical sidewall of the second channel.